Prom
by CampbellE
Summary: Naomi doesn't have a prom date yet. There's only one girl she'd like to take, but Naomi's not even sure the girl know's she alive. AU


**A/N : One-shot. Maybe two-shot. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think! It means a lot when you review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...**

* * *

It was senior year which meant one thing. Prom. It was just around the corner and Naomi Campbell still didn't have a date. Not that she wasn't asked, no she had a few suitor's.. It was just none of them were _her._ And by her she meant Emily Fitch. With her bright red hair, pale skin and colorful outfits which always seem to make her look effortlessly beautiful. But the thing was Naomi wasn't the only that thought this. Oh no. It's no secret just how much everyone wanted Emily Fitch. And it wasn't just because she was popular - although there was no doubt that she was - but because she wasn't like the other girls in her group, no Emily was different. She's was smart, kind, funny, generous, and compassion. Nothing like the those other girls who seem to be polar opposites of their friend. Naomi has had the biggest crush on her since she first laid eyes on her.

The problem was though she -unlike Emily was not popular, in fact you could say she and her group of friends were quiet the opposite. The Misfits.

There was Freddie - A huge pot head, always had a joint on him and always reeked of the stuff. Than there was Cook - man whore, sleeps with anyone who's up for it. A little mental at times but a big sweetheart at others. And sweet J.J. who's a bit of dork but fits right in with the lot of them. And lastly there was Naomi, smart , funny, sarcastic, and witty. Kind of a loner at times but always up to hang with her favorite boys.

Naomi let's out a heavy sigh as she takes a seat with her little group of friends in the lunch room.

" It's never gonna happen mate..Might as well give it up, yeah?" Freddie pats Naomi gently on the back after following her eye line to where she was looking at the redheaded beauty sitting across the cafeteria - head deep in a book while the others at her table were probably gossiping about something or other.

It was no secret among her ragtag group of friends that Naomi had it bad for the most popular girl in school.

" Yes. Freddie might be right on that one. The chances Emily Fitch would ever settle for someone like you would be very highly unlikely. I mean we are the lowest of the food chain, the least popular, some may even call us losers, and Emily is..." Naomi cut's J.J. from his rambling by ruffling his hair affectionately.

" I get it, Jay. It's never gonna happen." Naomi says softly. " Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view, does it?" She finishes with a smirk sending one more quick glance Emily's way. Naomi's favorite past time is watching the redhead from afar and she doesn't think that will change anytime soon. She hears a howl of laughter and turns to see the fourth member of their little group behind her with a tray of food, flopping down next to her. Cook.

" Sure doesn't, Naomeo, sure doesn't." Cook says nudging her shoulder checking out another girl at the "Cool table". Effy.

" Still trying and failing to get with Eff, are we?" Naomi smirks at Cook, at least she's not the only one reaching for the stars.

" It'll happen, they all come to the Cookie monster in the end." Cook wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

" In your dreams, Mate." Freddie adds. " Naomi has more of a chance with Emily than you have with Effy." He finishes, patting Naomi on the back again " No offence Naoms." He smiles sympathetically.

" None taken." Naomi chuckles, though can't help the pang of sadness that hit hers.

" Oi, you wankers ready for tonight's house party!" Cook raves jumping in his sit a little.

" Oh, at Effy's? We weren't exactly invited Cook." Naomi states playing with her food.

" Nobody's fookin invited, Naomikins! Ya just show up and go mental!" Cook shouts, food spitting out of his mouth to the blondes disgust.

" Yea well... I don't know.." Naomi shrugs not really being in to crowds.

" Ya gotta go! It's not a party with out ya." Cook frowns

" Come on Naoms, Emily will be there..." Freddie says in a sing song voice and than smirks when he see Naomi's ear perk.

" I mean I guess I could pop by.. Just for a bit." Naomi smiles as the gang cheers, happy she changed her mind.

" You really are hopeless, aren't ya?" Cook laughs knocking their shoulders together.

Naomi looks in Emily's direction again, her heart nearly stops when the redhead is already looking right at her, intensely. They lock gazes for a moment before the redhead breaks it looking back down at her book shyly, if the blonde didn't know better she'd think she'd seen her blushing. Naomi takes a deep breath trying to get her heart rate back down to normal.

" Yeah. Yeah, I really am." She mumbles to herself more than Cook.

* * *

"Mum, I'm home!" Naomi shouts as she tosses her book bag on the couch.

" Hello dear.. Did you have a good day?" Gina asks as greets her daughter from the kitchen.

" It was alright." Naomi grunts, flopping down flipping on the telly.

" Alright than. What would you like for dinner tonight, love." Gina asks putting on the kettle grabbing some Garibaldi's from the cabinet.

" Doesn't matter." Naomi answers distracted by the TV.

" Here you go, dear." Gina smiles handing over the Garibaldi's to her daughter, Naomi smiles up at the women.

" Thank you, Mummy." Naomi says as she munches excitedly at her favorite snack.

" Of course, love. That's what I'm here for." Gina pets Naomi's hair than turns back into the kitchen to take the whistling kettle of the steamer. " So.. have you got any plans tonight?"

" Yeah, there's a party that a girl at my school is throwing." Naomi states.

" Oh that sounds like fun." Gina comments.

" Yeah, I suppose." Naomi eats the last of her biscuit and throws the rapper on the coffee table where her feet rest.

" Please contain yourself." Gina says sarcastically noticing her daughter doesn't look so enthused.

" You know party's aren't really my thing. I'm only going because the gang asked me too." Naomi sighs.

" Well, I think it will be good for you. Get you out of your confront zone and all that. Who know's, you might even enjoy yourself." Gina smiles ruffling Naomi's hair.

" Yeah, maybe." Naomi nods turning the volume up on the tv.

* * *

Around 9 o'clock Naomi's door to her room is slammed open revealing a grinning Cook.

" Ready to go mate!" He says still grinning toothily at the blonde.

" Ah yeah I am.. But I though we were all meeting there." Naomi frowns in confusion.

" Couldn't chance it, could I?" Cook says.

" Couldn't chance what?" Naomi asks.

" You backing out." He says seriously." Freds and Jay are waiting outside, we're all going together."

" Alright than." Naomi sighs throwing on her sweater.

Cook and Naomi make it outside to find Freddie smoking a blunt and J.J. walking around mumbling to himself.

" Boys!" Naomi smiles in greeting to her lads. They both erupt in cheers.

" Thought you might bail on us Naoms. And we couldn't have that." Freddie hands her the blunt which she takes a hit on.

" I think my best mates would have a little faith in me, wouldn't I?" Naomi laughs.

" It's because we are your best mates that we know you so well." Freddie states.

" Yeah well.. Better get gonna, a party awaits us." Naomi smirks. The boys cheer and they all start on there way.

It takes the gang about 35 minutes on foot to get there. They've never been to Effy's house but they assume they have the right place by the heavy beating music and the flashing lights that are coming from it.

Cook starts howling taking a swing form his bottle of vodka barely even wincing anymore from the burn as he's already pretty wasted. He sprints towards the house likes his pants are on fire and yells over his shoulder to his mates " let's get fucking mental!" and disappears into the house. Freddie , Naomi, and Jay just standing there shaking theirs heads chuckling. Cook really does know how to party.

" Shall we? " Freddie gestures for me to lead the way into the house as if he wasn't behind me I'd go running.

" Alright Alright, keep your vagina on." Naomi mumbles causing Freddie to laugh.

They make their way inside where their ears are assaulted by the deafening music. Jay runs to the bathroom quickly while Freddie shouts that he's heading for the kitchen to get them some drinks and before Naomi could even panic about begin left alone Cook comes out of nowhere throwing his arms around her. She sighs in relief.

" Look Naoms! " Cook points to the dance floor. " It's your fucking wet dream come alive!" He shouts into her ear. Naomi makes a disgusted face until she finally looks over at the dance floor and see what he is talking about. Her mouth agape as she stares.

There in the middle of the crowded dance floor is Emily. She's dancing like no one is watching even though they are. Her eyes are shut and her body and hands just flowed with the music. It looks like she doesn't have a care in the world. A few times someone would try to wrap their arms around her waist but she would just turn around to face them and unwrap her self from them until they got the hint and left her alone, and than she would go back into the flow. She looked stunning and Naomi only looked away when she feels a tap on her other side. It's Freddie with the drinks.

" Here ya go, Naoms." He hands the blonde a beer.

" Thanks mate." Naomi looks around while taking a sip of her beer. Spots Jay and waves to him with her free hand as he sees him searching for his group.

After a while of just hanging out the group decides to branches out a bit and see what's going on, Naomi and Freddie find themselves in the kitchen smoking a spliff each after Cook decides to make it his mission to get Jay laid.

" Look up there!" Freddie shouts pointing to the cabinet above the oven from where he's rummaging through fridge.

" I am looking!" Naomi shouts back. "I'm telling you mate, I don't think they have cheese doodles." Naomi says though she looks anyway as she herself has a hankering for them. Naomi shuts the cabinet and looks in another.

" Oh sweet Naoms, string cheese!" Freddie exclaims holding the items up with glee.

" Nice!" Naomi smiles still looking through each cabinet. " What else they got in there?"

" Looking for anything specific?" A voice startled the two making them freeze.

Both looked up at the same time with the same dumbstruck look to see the host of the party. Effy Stonem leading against the door way with an amused smirk.

" Ah we..um we were just looking for some food." Freddie says with a handful of string cheese in his grip.

" mmhmm." Naomi nods guilty with her hands filled with little snacks from Oreo's to pretzel's.

" Ah.. Well help yourselves.." Effy smirks sitting at the kitchen table lighting up a smoke.

Freddie and Naomi than look at each other feeling a little awkward about Effy sitting right across the room while they look through all her food.

" I'm Effy by the way." The brunette introduces herself when she sees they haven't really moved since she's entered.

" Freddie." The lanky boy waves with the hand not holding the cheese. Effy nods.

" Naomi." The blonde half smiles in way of greeting. Effy just stares at her with a tiny smirk on her face.

" I know who you are." Effy says with an unreadable expression.

Naomi narrows her eyes at the brunette not understanding how Effy Stonem could possibly know anything about her. Freddie looks just as confused.

" Sorry?" Naomi asks.

" I said I know who you are." Effy states like it nothing.

" Oh. Um okay." Naomi slowly stands up walking to sit at the counter facing away from the table where Effy is still looking at her.

Freddie joins her a few moments after where they nosh down the food they've just found.

" You know you aren't as invisible as you think you are, Naomi." The brunette says cryptically after a little bit before exiting the room.

" What the fuck was that about, Naoms?" Freddie frowns in confusion.

" I honestly have no fucking idea." Naomi eyes are still on the door where Effy just exited.

" What did she mean by that? About you not being invisible?" Freds asks.

" Fuck if I know." Naomi shrugs.

Although Naomi tries to brush it off as just a random thing, she can't help but to replay what the brunette said over and over. She just doesn't understand what she meant.

* * *

After Naomi and Freddie finished there little stoner snack they head back to the dance floor meeting up with Cook and J.J. They drink, dance and than drink some more. They all go off to do there own thing after a little while. Naomi finds she's actually enjoying her self though that could have to do with the pill Cook gave her.

Naomi is dancing with some random girl she met when her eyes drift for a second and land on the object of her affection. The redhead is dancing, there is sweat covering her body making her look like she is glistening. Naomi can't help herself in that moment, her mouth start watering - she needs to taste the redheads skin. She doesn't know what makes her do it, the drugs the drink or maybe the combination of the two. But either way her feet are pulling her forward.

She finds her self at an arms reach from the redhead and she's figures this is the closest shes ever been to her. She reaches out to her than, putting her hands on the smaller girls waist lightly turning her around. Her movements are slow and gentle despite the animal instinct inside of her wanting to eat the redhead alive. Emily turns around as if she was going to pull away but freezes when she sees whose hands are on her waist. The redheads eyes widen in surprise and before Naomi knows what shes doing she slowly leans in and kisses the surprised girl.

When there lips meet it's gentle, when Naomi's not being met with any restraint she softly pulls the red head closer to her so there body's are flush together. Her mind and heart races when she feels Emily deepen the kiss, exploring Naomi's mouth, her own hands finding themselves at the nape of the blondes neck, pulling her impossibly close.

Naomi's the one that pulls away, only because she started to feel dizzy. Emily eyes remain close for few moments after the kiss. Naomi just looks at the smaller girl until she finally flutters her deep brown eyes open into the blondes waiting blues. The redhead stares intensely into Naomi eyes which makes the taller girls stomach flutter. They haven't even pulled apart, Emily's hands are still wrapped around the back Naomi's neck and the blondes arms are still tightly holding the redhead waist. Their body flushed together.

" Hi." Naomi whispers just inches away from Emily's face.

" Hi." Emily whispers back smiling softly.

" I'm Naomi." the blonde introduces realizing that this is the first time they've ever talked.

" Yeah, I know." Emily smiles shyly to a very surprise blonde.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think? If you think I should keep going!**


End file.
